murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Excitable Chap
"Excitable Chap" is the ninth episode of Season Ten and the one hundred forty-first of the series. It aired December 5, 2016. Summary Murdoch strives to apprehend a lecherous costumed criminal known as The Lurker. Inspector Brackenreid returns after seeing some exciting things at the World's Fair in St. Louis, making him wonder if there’s more he missed. Murdoch and Crabtree inform the Inspector that The Lurker has resurfaced. His petty theft, destruction of property and tempting of women began shorty before the Inspector left for St. Louis. Murdoch points out, like with any criminal, the severity of his crime could increase. "Put the kettle on, Crabtree." Character Revelations *Realizing that "the world is a bloody marvelous place", Thomas Brackenreid feels his life is half over and he's barely scratched its surface. *Inspector Brackenreid and James Pendrick bonded at the World's Fair in St. Louis and Murdoch feels left out. Continuity * Inspector Brackenreid returns to Station House No. 4 as a world champion with an Olympic gold metal. * Third time the Hot Sausage stand appears, the first was From Buffalo With Love and the second was Concocting A Killer. * The return of James Pendrick with a new female assistant– again and his luck with beautiful women has not changed. * Brackenreid's nickname 'Tommy-Two-Cakes' becomes 'Ten-Tankard-Tommy'. * There is a Lurker routine performing at The Star Room. * Pendrick invents a powerful "energy drink" with guarana that he calls 'Jumper'. * The Burt Lightman modern nude painting (of Sally Pendrick) from This One Goes to Eleven, that Murdoch interpreted as a landscape, reappears concealing Pendrick's wall safe. * Julia notes the déjà vu of suspecting James Pendrick as the killer when she examines his samurai swords. * George receives a 'Dear John' letter from Nina. Historical References *The Louisiana Purchase Exhibition was informally called the St. Louis World's Fair, an international exhibition held in St. Louis, Missouri, USA, from April to December, 1904. *Oblique reference by Brackenreid to Ota Benga, a captured Mbuti pygmy known for being featured in an anthropology exhibit at the Louisiana Purchase Exposition in St. Louis, Missouri in 1904, and in a human zoo exhibit in 1906 at the Bronx Zoo, who did escape the Fair to wander about as a free man until he was recaptured. * The steel nickel (iron) battery, under the "Exide" brand was originally developed in 1901 by Thomas Edison. * The original Ferris Wheel by George Washington Gale Ferris Jr. was a landmark for the 1893 World's Columbian Exposition in Chicago. Rebuilt on Chicago's North Side and operated there until 1904, when it was dismantled and transported by rail to the 1904 World's Fair. * Antique Japanese Katana Swords, weapons used by the Samurai during the Muromachi Period. * Allusion to Robert Louis Stevenson's Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde first published in 1886. Trivia * This episode originally aired on Thomas Craig's birthday. Errors *The first recorded use of the proverb "An apple a day keeps the doctor away" was in the 1860s in Wales, UK. The original wording of the saying was "Eat an apple on going to bed, and you'll keep the doctor from earning his bread." The current phrasing was first used in print in 1922. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Kristian Bruun as Constable Slugger Jackson Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Peter Stebbings as James Pendrick Erin Agostino as Nina Bloom Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Katy Breier as Lydia Hall Guest Cast Glenda Braganza as Ashmi Andrew Di Rosa as Peregrine Fawkes Teagan Vincze as Estephanie Katriina Isberg as Dr. Karlson Uncredited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery Category:Season Ten